Emergency braking systems based on surround sensors are reaching the market in increasing numbers. Since these involve safety-critical interventions in the vehicle movement, the achievement and verification of very small error rates are essential. This verification can be provided via a sufficient number of hours of representative driving statistics, during which the required sensor data are recorded. However, this involves a high outlay in terms of data acquisition and the required infrastructure for the data recording and subsequent simulation. As a general rule, the representative driving work ranges between a few ten thousand hours, but the necessary number of hours may also be much higher depending on the intervention intensity of the emergency braking system.